


CaliforM.I.A the Full Story

by PunkRockNerd



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Ethan and Lex being amazing siblings, Ethan deserves better, Fluff, Hannah has Autism, Non-Binary Ethan, Pan Lex, Trigger warnings are the start of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockNerd/pseuds/PunkRockNerd
Summary: I'm really bad with summaries???? Basically it's the story of how Lex and Ethan got to know each other and fall in love. Better than it sounds I promise. Gonna be multi chapter and gonna include plently of pure Ethan, Lex and Hannah bonding, but plently of angst as well.
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Groaning softly, Lex reached over and shut off her alarm before it had the chance to wake up Hannah. Her mother wasn't home at the moment, she was off at her current boyfriend's house, and probably would be for the rest of the week. Lex was eternally thankful for this, as it meant she could leave Hannah at home while she went to school. Hannah's school didn't open for another week, but it was her first day today, meaning she had been stressing for ages about what she could do with Hannah while she wasn't home. There was no way the little girl could stay home alone if her mum was gonna be there. 

But anyway, she was getting distracted, and she needed to get going if she was gonna get to school on time. It was her first day of junior year, and she was determined to do well this year. There was no way she was getting to California on her current salary (Toy-Zone was a decent enough job for now, but if she could just graduate and get her and Hannah to Cali then everything would be so much better and she needed decent grades for that).

After leaving a note for when Hannah woke up, she walked briskly to school. She definitely couldn't be late for the first day of school. She couldn't. Not this year. 

Getting to school, she saw Ethan Green leaning against the wall outside. Lex knew Ethan Green was hot. Everyone in the year knew that. But everyone also knew to stay away from them. With that damn leather jacket and motorbike, Ethan was the classic bad boy of the school, even if they weren't a guy. Most people in the school were shocked when they came out as NB, but Lex didn't give a shit. Hot was hot, and they were hot. That being said, she knew she couldn't get involved with them. They were constantly getting into fights, and no one had ever successfully had a full conversation with them without getting their trademark terrifying glare. 

Entering period 4, Lex already knew that Shop class would be her favorite. Before her mum went fully off the rails, they used to make things together all the time, it was one of the things she missed most. Taking a seat at the front of the class, Lex let her mind wander. She had gotten in a few minutes before the bell, so she allowed herself a while to think about what Hannah would be doing around this time. She wished she could say that Hannah would be out having fun with friends, but she knew that realistically, she would be in her room reading, as she always was. Hannah loved reading her books, almost as much as she loved talking about and drawing Webby. Lex hoped that in California things would different. She knew they would be. She could get Hannah to a specialist, then when she went to school the teachers would know how to deal with Hannah's outbursts, and the people in school would understand her more, so she would have friends to go out and play with. That was the dream. And it would happen. Lex would make sure of it. 

Suddenly, Lex was snapped out of her daze by the bell going and students filing in. As in most classes, people immediately made a beeline for the back of the class, meaning Lex was left on her own at the front, not that she minded, other people would probably just piss her off. The teacher, Mr. Houston, started the register at the front of the class, and with everyone being present other than (surprise surprise) Ethan fucking Green. Great, he was in this class. And the only seat left just so happened to be next to here. Silently, Lex prayed that he never showed up for class.

Mr. Houston coughed to get the class's attention and started the talk that every teacher gave at the start of the year, "OK people, let's get started. Now I know a lot of you will have taken this 'cause you think it'll be an easy A. But that doesn't mean I don't want you all to put in maximum effort. As long as you do that, we're gonna get along just fine. Show up, put in the effort. That's all I ask. And if you're crap, then hey ho, we can deal with that, as long as you try." That was probably fair, Lex thought to herself, but every teacher said some variation of that same speech and none of them actually meant it, so let's just wait and see, shall we? 

The bell rang and Lex started to pack up. All in all, it hadn't been the worst first day ever, she'd worse. Thankfully, Ethan hadn't turned up for class, and as far as she knew that was the only class she shared with them. She dreaded the day they actually showed up for class, but that was a problem for another day. Right now, it was time to get home and see Hannah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan’s point of view this time. Not much better but slightly longer I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Ethan’s parents are real dicks about them being NB so trigger warning for abuse and offensive language (nothing too explicit but if you think you maybe have a problem with the content then be careful). Also I have not really proof read this so sorry if there’s any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Chapter 2  
  
Ethan leaned heavily against the wall, making sure that it looked effortless. In reality, it was to take the weight off of their ankle. They were pretty sure it was sprained, and when they woke up that morning, the bruising looked even worse than it did last night. There was no way that Ethan could get it looked at though, their dad would find out, and then everything would be so much worse. If there was one thing they knew for sure, it was that their dad was always maddest when Ethan did anything that risked other people finding out.  
Walking to school today was hell, but anything was better than being home when their dad woke up. Things hadn't always been this bad. There was a time when Ethan loved his parents more than anything and was loved in return. But when they came out, that all changed. Their mum had claimed that there was no way her 'son' would ever betray her like that and that Ethan was just doing this to get back at her. She had left the next day with no note and had made no contact since. Ethan's dad had blamed them for that loss and had taken up excessive drinking to deal with it. The abuse had only started soon after, and Ethan was yet to tell anyone any of this. There was no way they could. No one would listen anyway, it was easier to just keep everyone away. They had learned pretty quickly that people didn't notice what they didn't want to. Black eyes and sprained limbs were easily explained away as just 'troublemaker Ethan getting into yet another fight'. To be fair, some of them were from genuine fights (some people really were just begging to be punched) but they had a feeling that most of the student body though they got into a lot more fights than they actually did.   
Looking up, they saw Lex Foster walking in their direction. Well, not Their direction but the direction that led into school. Ethan felt the need to clarify, even if it was just in their head. Lex was one of the few people in the year that genuinely didn’t care when they came out. It was one of the reasons Ethan had noticed her in the first place. And once they noticed her, well it was very hard to un-notice her. She was easily the cutest girl in the year. There was no way she would ever notice Ethan back, they were the weird outcast with no friends who always looked like they’d just been in a fight, but one could always dream. 

Slowly, painfully, Ethan walked inside, mentally forcing themselves not to limp. Limping could lead to tricky questions, if there was actually anyone who cared enough to ask (which he sincerely doubted), but still it was better not to take the risk. Heading into form, Ethan mentally decided that they would skip the last few lessons and head home early. That way they could pick up a few beers on the way home (looking older than they were definitely had its benefits). Hopefully it would put their dad in a better mood than he was last night. Ethan mentally winced, thinking about last night’s fight, and their throbbing ankle gave a painful reminder that their dad in a bad mood was just not an option. They needed to let one set of injuries recover before risking another.  
Getting their timetable for the year, Ethan scanned over the lessons they would be skipping today, which were shop class and history. Great. That really was just their luck, their two favourite subjects. Still, it needed to be done. And it was only the first lesson. Usually that’s just setting people up and teachers going over expectations for the year. They could catch up. Hopefully. 

Walking out of school, quickly and quietly do they wouldn’t get noticed, Ethan headed to the local supermarket. If they didn’t wear their jacket and earring, they weren’t ever really noticed, and buying a 6 pack of beers was worryingly easy. God that place needed better security. But hey, it worked out well for Ethan, so they weren’t gonna complain. They quickly zipped up the jacket again to keep out the bitting wind. Autumn was coming in fast and they knew the temperature was gonna start dropping soon. They would worry about heating costs later, for now they just needed to get the beer back home to keep they’re dad happy. 

Unlocking the front door as quietly as possible, in case their dad was still asleep, Ethan carefully stepped into the house. They hadn’t been able to call it a home in ages. Nowhere was. But for now it gave them shelter and food (most of the time) so they took what they could get. Entering the living room, they saw their dad passed out on the sofa, exactly where he was this morning. “Typical,” Ethan muttered to themselves, before dumping the beer in the fridge. They didn’t really have much food left, so they made a mental note to visit the store on the way home tomorrow. There was a couple frozen pizzas left that they could shove in the oven once they’re dad woke up so they would be alright for tonight, they just wouldn’t have lunch tomorrow, which wasn’t that unusual. 

Sighing heavily, Ethan lent back against their closed bedroom door. Removing the packet of cigarettes from their pocket, Ethan flicked open their lighter and lit one up. They knew it was bad for them, awful really, but so was everything else in their fucked up life, and at least this felt good, even if they knew it would hurt them from the inside out. Blowing the smoke out slowly, they lent out of the window and looked around. It really was a shitty neighbourhood. When their mum left, this was the only place they could really afford and it was a complete shit hole. But Ethan knew that they wouldn’t stay there any longer than they had to. Their job down at Starbucks maybe be really shitty (they got awful hours, awful pay, and was constantly misgendered) but at least it payed. Half of the money went to keeping their dad and them alive for now, but they other half was being saved up. Once they had enough, they’d leave this fucking town behind, and get to California. LA to be specific, the City of Angels. That was the dream. And it would happen. Ethan would make sure of it. 

Hearing a loud crash and a yell coming from the lounge, Ethan sighed and put out his cigarette. Time to face the monster. They’d put dinner on and spend as much time as possible in their room and out of the way. Tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow they’d go to all their lessons. Maybe their ankle would even be better by tomorrow (long shot but they could hope). They even had shop and history again tomorrow, so they could catch up on anything they missed. Tomorrow would be better. It had to be. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex and Ethan meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that there are any triggers for this chapter?? If there is I'm so sorry but I can't see any at the moment

Ethan worriedly entered the classroom a few minutes early. It was Shop class and he needed to make a good impression on the teacher given that he missed yesterday’s lesson.  
“Hey, Mr.Houston, I’m Ethan Green. I’m in your class but I missed yesterday. Is there anything really important I gotta know?”  
“Ethan hi! We missed ya yesterday. Nothing too big you missed I don’t think. And hey, don’t worry about yesterday, just don’t make a habit of it, understood. I only ask 2 things in my class. You show up, and you put in the effort. Got it?”  
“Got it, Mr. Houston. I’ll really try not to miss again”  
“Well, then we’re gonna get along just fine. The only free seat left is at the front here, next to a girl named Lex Foster, you’ll meet her when everyone else arrives.”  
Sitting next to Lex?! That was gonna be interesting. Whether they meant interesting in a good or bad way, Ethan wasn’t sure yet.  
Nervously, they sat down, dreading the moment she walked in. They knew they had to stay away from Lex. They couldn’t get close to anyone. Usually the glaring and the obvious injuries did that for them, but if they had to be actively awful to her, of all people, it was gonna really hurt. It was necessary though. 

Walking into shop class, Lex was already feeling down. Hannah has decided today was a bad day, and so had fought with her about her going into school that morning. Hannah was adamant that she shouldn’t. Apparently Webby had said that Lex would fight with the hurt not-boy today. Whatever that meant. But it had worried Hannah enough that she threw a fit until Lex promised that she’d stay away from all the other girls today. If she wasn’t near any not-boys she couldn’t fight with them, right? Still, it’s had taken a lot out of her, and she just wanted this day to be over already. Looking up from the floor, Lex was shocked to see The Ethan Green sitting one the seat next to hers. Logically, she knew that they wouldn’t skip every lesson and that the only seat left was the one next to hers, but she hadn’t expected to have to deal with it so soon. Tentatively, she sat down in the seat. Avoiding any eye contact as much as possible. God he was even hotter up close. Why must the world do this to her?

Already in a bad mood, Lex said in a grumpy voice that contradicted her swirling emotions, "Hi, I'm Lex." It was easier if she just put them off as much as possible. She didn't have friends and she didn't need them. Least of all Ethan Green, it would just make California so much more complicated, and she did not need complications. 

"Yeah, I know who you are. I'm Ethan Green. Not that you care. Don't expect us to be friends." They muttered, glaring at her. 

"I didn't. Don't worry about that. If I was gonna have friends, you're the last person I would go to."

"Good."

Ethan was expecting that answer, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Their surly face never faltered, but inside, they cracked just a little bit more. But what was one more crack if you were already shattered? 

The class continued, but neither spoke a word to each other. That was, neither spoke a word at all. Until the end of the class, both had decided that they didn't need to ever have a conversation. However, Mr. Houston wrecked these plans when he announced that everyone needed to a project with the one sitting next to them. Great, that was fan-fucking-tastic. 

Ethan looked over to Lex to find her already looked back at them, with a face that could only be described as exasperated.  
"Listen up dipshit, I know your type, and I know you probably don't care about this. but I need a half-decent grade to keep my GPA up so don't fuck this up for me. Capiche?"

"Wow. Way to stereotype. What exactly makes you think I wouldn't care?"

"Well, maybe the fact that you just didn't turn up yesterday?" she replied with a cold sneer on her face.  
Having no answer she would accept, Ethan stayed quiet. They hated that they couldn't argue, at least, not without revealing far too much. Lex suggested they meet at hers after school, and Ethan quietly agreed, not wanting to cause any more problems. 

It was the end of the day and Lex was seriously regretting inviting Ethan over. She knew her mum still wouldn't be home, but she was praying that Hannah's mood had improved since this morning. She didn't want to have to calm Hannah down in front of Ethan, or for Ethan to set Hannah off. But it was too late for her to retract the offer now, it would be far too suspicious otherwise. Ethan was walking towards her so she steeled her nerves and faced them.  
"Alright, we going then?" they grumbled.  
"We would have already gone if you hadn't taken so fucking long to get out of school."  
"Oh I'm so sorry," they said uttered sarcastically.  
She was already fed up with them, so she didn't know how she was gonna survive the whole afternoon. They may be hot, but she was starting to realize just how very annoying they were.

Arriving at Lex's house, Ethan was so tired of her attitude. Granted, they were being a dick, but she wasn't exactly a saint either.  
"Ok listen up. My little sister Hannah is home at the moment, and she doesn't really like strangers, so you better be nice around her, got it?!"  
"Whatever. I'll be cool"  
"You better be!" she said threateningly. Ethan couldn't help but think about how cute she looked when mad. 

They entered the house and Ethan looked around at the mess, noticing empty bottles and needles laying around. They didn't have time to comment, before a little girl, no older than 10, came rushing around the corner and barrelled into Lex's legs.  
"Lexy, you're home!"  
"Hey, Hannah, is today still a Bad day, or has it gotten any better?"  
"It's a Good day now Lexy, I even finished my book today!"  
"That's so good Hannah, I'm so proud of you. I want you to meet someone. This is Ethan, They're probably gonna be coming over after school a couple of times, cause we've got a project to do. Is that ok?"  
Hannah turned to Ethan, looked at them for a few seconds, and then ran to them and said firmly "You should tell Lexy about your Dad. She's great at helping people. She helps me all the time."  
Ethan was shocked. No one knew anything about their dad. Carefully he kneeled down in front of Hannah. 

"What was your name again, Banana was it?"  
"No, it was Hannah silly" she giggled.  
Ethan smiled cheekily at her, "No, it was definitely Banana"  
"Hannah, not banana stupid"  
"Well, Banana, I was just wondering if you could tell me how you knew about my dad?"  
"Webby told me," she said quietly  
"Who's Webby Banana??" They asked softly, being careful not to startle her.  
"It's a secret. Lexy says I shouldn't tell lots of people about Webby, cause they wouldn't get it."  
"Please Banana? You know about my dad, and that's my secret, so you know I won't tell anyone about Webby?"  
"Ok, but promise not to tell anyone?"  
"Cross my heart, hope to die"  
"Webby is my spider friend from the Black and White"

Lex had stood at the side, flabbergasted at the interaction. Hannah didn't trust people, and people didn't ever talk to her as easily as Ethan was.  
"Webby is her imaginary friend," Lex clarified, after seeing Ethan's confused face. They still looked confused but turned to Hannah and made a noise of understanding in order to placate her.  
Lex expected a lot of things from Ethan Green, but this was not one of them. It was definitely gonna be an interesting afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer this time I think? I just love Ethan and Hannah together, they're so cute.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is the first Black Friday/Starkid fanfic I've written (so be nice please??). It's kinda shit but hey ho. Hopefully, this will become multi-chapter as I really wanna go through Ethan and Lex's whole story of getting to know each other and falling in love. I know there wasn't much Ethan in this chapter but that will definitely change as they were my favorite character in the whole show. Lex, Hannah, and Ethan together are so pure and they deserved so much better. Also, this is a really short chapter, but they will get longer eventually.


End file.
